mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Pollock
| birth_place = Roslyn Heights, Town of North Hempstead, New York | other_names = M. Pollock | occupation = Voice actor, actor | known for = Voice of Dr. Eggman and Shadow also the Voice of Marquessa from Mitchell Van Morgan series | years_active = 1980–present | notable_works = Yu-Gi-Oh! (4kids dub) as Usopp, Yassop Pokémon as Cilan Sonic the Hedgehog as Dr. Eggman Mitchell Van Morgan as Marquessa }} Michael B. "Mike" Pollock (born 9 March 1965, New York), sometimes credited as Herb Lawrence, is an American voice actor who has worked on many English dubs by 4Kids Entertainment. He is most notable for being the voice of the Sonic The Hedgehog character Dr. Eggman since Shadow the Hedgehog, succeeding his fellow SEGA voice actor Deem Bristow shortly before his death. He is also most notable for being the voice of the Mitchell Van Morgan character Marquessa since voicing the characters on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tv series. He is the only English-language voice actor who wasn't replaced in 2010. It was revealed by Pollock in a chat session on November 16 that Sega had held auditions for Eggman, but decided to keep him because none of the other voice actors who auditioned fit Eggman well. Viacom had held auditions for Marquessa, but decided to keep him because none of the other voice actors who auditioned fit Marquessa well. Reception Mike Pollock's voice of Dr. Eggman is likely the most popular voice work ever in the ''Sonic'' franchise, possibly over Ryan Drummond. There has been very little criticism of any of his performances, as even Sega agreed he was the best one for the job and didn't replace him in 2010 when they did for everyone else for Sonic Colors, being the only English voice actor who was not replaced. Credits Voice acting *Giant Robo (1991) *Pokémon (1998) *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters (2000) *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series (2000-present): **Marquessa (2000-present) **Marquessa Nega (2005-present) **Ken Marquessadon (2005-present) *Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2010) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2005): **Dr. Eggman **Ella **Gerald Robotnik *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: The Pyramid of Light (2004) *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2007) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series (2005-present): **Dr. Eggman (2005-present) **Dr. Eggman Nega (2005-present) **Gerald Robotnik (2005-present) *Ratatoing (2005-present) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) *Pokémon Chronicles (Since 2006) *Viva Piñata (2006-2009) *The Little Panda Fighter (2008) *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009 – 2012) *A Cat in Paris (2010) *Sonic Boom (2014 – Present): **Dr. Eggman **Dr. Eggman (Mirror Dimension) **Fastidious Beaver **Mayor Fink *Mitchell X (2014 – Present): **Marquessa **Marquessa (Mirror Dimension) **Fastidious **The Mayor Voice actor portrayal Several voice actors have portrayed Dr. Eggman in his game appearances, as well as in other media. His first voice actor was Masaharu Satō, who portrayed him in the arcade game SegaSonic the Hedgehog. In the Japanese game releases from 1998 to 2015, Eggman was voiced by Chikao Ōtsuka, who also voiced him in the Japanese version of Sonic X. Kotaro Nakamura assumed the role following Ōtsuka's death in January 2015, beginning with SEGA's Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games for the Nintendo Consoles and Nickelodeon's Mitchell and Aang at the Rio Olympic Games. From 1998 to 2004, Deem Bristow provided the English dub for Eggman in the video games;Deem Bristow at the Internet Movie Database. Mike Pollock, the voice actor of Eggman in the English dub of Sonic X, was cast in the video game role shortly before Bristow's death from a heart attack in 2005. The first video game to star Mike Pollock was Shadow the Hedgehog, in which all of the regular voice actors were replaced with the Sonic X English cast. While it was announced onward in 2010, Pollock retained his role as the Sonic the hedgehog character Doctor Eggman, and his role as the Mitchell Van Morgan character Marquessa, now making him the longest serving voice actor to portray the character. web|url=http://blogs.viacom.com/mitchell/2010/07/15/out-of-the-mouths-of-manga-artists/|title=Viacom Blog | Mitchell Van Morgan|publisher=Blogs.viacom.com|date=|accessdate=2013-05-11}} Pollock reprises the role in Sega's Sonic Boom animated series and Nickelodeon's''Mitchell X'' animated series as Marquessa. Trivia *During an interview, by request, Pollock recited two famous lines from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, the lines being "I hate that hedgehog" and "Snooping as as usual, I see".Eggman quotes Robotnik *Mike Pollock attended Sonicon in 2010, along with Jason Griffith, Lisa Ortiz, and Pete Capella. **When a fan asked the panel if any of them ever used their character voices in real life, Pollock replied that he went to a carnival in New Jersey and saw some Sonic plushes as a prize at an arcade game. When a little kid went up to win one, Pollock screamed in Eggman's voice "Look! It's Sonic!" *During a chat in 2009, Pollock revealed that SEGA was involved with the casting of Sonic X, claiming that they would record their voices during the audition and send it to Sonic Team and SEGA of Japan to see which voices sounded the best. *The name "Herb Lawrence" is a tribute to his late father, Herbert Lawrence Pollock.Mike's Fan FAQ * Mike Pollock participated actively in the Sonic community during the early stages of Sonic Boom information release, teasing the fans about possible new characters and Marine appearances. * According to one interview, Mike Pollock claimed that when his voice was too scratchy to perform Dr. Eggman's higher-pitched laugh in Sonic X, he would have Dan Green perform the laugh in his place.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOpy-eI_4ts * He is the only English Sonic X ''voice actor to have a voice role in more than one ''Sonic cartoon. *During an interview, by request, Pollock recited two famous lines from every villain by scanning them, but very good as Marquessa. References ja:Mike Pollock Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan male television actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan male video game actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan male voice actors Mitchell X voice actors Mitchell X (TV series) Staff Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) staff Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. staff